Attention has been heretofore paid to a semiconductor device (semiconductor power device) for use in systems, such as a motor control system or a power conversion system, chiefly in the field of various power electronics.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) discloses a Schottky barrier diode in which SiC is employed. The Schottky barrier diode of Patent Literature 1 includes an n type 4H—SiC bulk substrate in which a (000-1) plane is defined as a principal plane, an n type epitaxial layer that has grown into a principal plane of the bulk substrate, an oxide film that is formed on a surface ((000-1) plane) of the epitaxial layer and by which the surface of the epitaxial layer is partially exposed, and a Schottky electrode that is formed inside an opening of the oxide film and that makes a Schottky junction with the epitaxial layer.